


Off Script

by GravityRabbit



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Eventual Fluff, Light Angst, Mentions of Death, Minor Character Death, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Reincarnation, Slow Burn, cursing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:47:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27625616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GravityRabbit/pseuds/GravityRabbit
Summary: Summer before 4th year Draco Malfoy sees visions of events set to happen and memories of his past in an alternate universe.What do you mean he is just a book character!? And why in Merlin's name did he use to be American!?!
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	1. Died a hero Born a Coward

**Author's Note:**

> Finally the indulgent fanfic I've been dying to write based off of way too many reincarnated villainess webtoons and a burning need for a latinx Draco who isn't really Latinx (atleast not anymore...). I'm not British but I'll try to use some British words eventually? It will be get OC but I will try to not over do it. I apologize for any spelling errors, English is my first language but I went to public school in the redneck U.S. of A.

It was official, Draco Malfoy had gone absolutely mental. There was no other explanation for what was happening. One minute he was enjoying the feel of the French summer sun beaming down on his sunscreen charmed skin. Toes digging into the wet sand as he closed his eyes to breathe in the smell of the ocean one last time before leaving the calmness of his family’s private beach villa. In the next moment he opened his eyes and instead of the view of blue waters and clear skies he saw an expanse of black night marred by a symbol of hate and death, the Dark Mark.

The same mark he knew so well from tracing it on the inner left forearm of his father as a tot. During which his father would tell him stories about as if tales of blood purity and the deaths of all non magical folk were beloved fairy tales.

This was not one of his father’s fairy tales though. It was a memory and it wasn’t. It was a future set to pass at the Quidditch World Cup this summer. Draco could hear the screams of tortured muggles and muggle-borns alike. Feel the wicked magic of dark curses zipping the air at unlucky targets followed by cruel mocking laughter. Unlike the Draco in this memory who was crackling with glee at the pain of fleeing mudbloods, The current Draco felt sick with shame and guilt at all the hatred filled chaos.

Faintly he heard his mother yelling his name as the blood in his ears started to pound. Draco’s vision was blurry with tears he hadn’t realized were falling. His mother’s arms embraced him pulling him back onto shaky legs. When had he fallen?

“Draco, come” his mother said, pulling him gently back to the villa. He tried focusing on her face but was greeted instead with another ‘memory’. This time his mother was far away. Her face looked older and more tired. She stood next to his father who looked nothing like the haughty man he had always known. Instead stood a man willing to gamble his family’s lives to follow a madman; there stood a coward.

His father called his name twice, gesturing his arm to come to his parents side. Draco ignored him instead glancing at the courtyard where he stood among his silent peers whose last hope was now laying dead at the Dark Lord’s feet.

Harry Potter was dead.

“Draco, come” his mother’s voice called. She smiled at him gently. Like there wasn’t a courtyard full of Death Eaters ready to kill every peer he’d ever known with a flick of their leaders wrist. Against everything screaming at him not to, he slowly walked towards his mother's side. Not before he was stopped and lightly embraced by the most evil being to walk the earth telling him “Well done.”

Draco was also a coward.

****

Hours later he was lying in bed skin soaked with sweat as visions continued to plague his aching brain. The pepper up potions couldn’t do much for the awful migraines but still Draco refused to go to St Mango lest they declare him unstable refusing to ever let him out again. He’d sent his mother away telling her it was just the heat getting to him and all he needed was water and rest.

Just when Draco thought the barrage almost over a new memory came to him. Unlike the others this one wasn’t a vision of his future but of a past long forgotten…

“Miguel! Mami is calling you!” His younger sister screamed, slamming his bedroom door open.

Startled the Mexican-American boy almost dropped the book he had been reading. Irritated brown eyes met smirking ones. “Yansi I told you to stop barging into my room like that,” Miguel closed his book marking his place with a nearby scrap piece of paper.

“Well if you hadn’t been so absorbed in your nerd book then Mami wouldn’t have sent me to come get you” she huffed.

“Harry Potter isn’t nerdy, lots of people have read it and watched the movies. It’s mainstream culture.” Defended Miguel standing up to see what his mother wanted.

“Just because a lot of people have read it doesn’t make it less nerdy. Besides, not everyone who reads it dresses up in costumes as students to meet up at bars for trivia nights.”

“It’s called cosplay and I need to represent my house when showing those Ravenclaws who’s boss.”

Yansi rolled her eyes, “You aren’t a Slipper-in and in case you didn’t know you’re twenty two you need to accept your Hogwarts letter isn’t coming.”

“You know it’s called Slytherin and so what? You’re never going to be pretty but you still put on makeup.” Miguel ran away as his sister started hitting him. “Mama Yansi is hitting me!”

“¡Ya pararse los dos!” (Stop it you two!) His mother yelled at them. “Miguel I need you to go to your tíos (uncle’s) store and get some more tortillas we’re almost out. Pero hazlo rápido ya está en camino tu papá (but do it quickly your dad is on his way home).”

“Ok ma,”

****

He quickly made his way to the store wanting to get back so he could continue his book. Draco Malfoy had just been turned into a ferret by Mad-eye Moody who was as he already knew really Barry Crouch Jr polyjuiced as Mr Moody. Poor Draco, he was a git but he definitely didn’t need to be turned into a ferret and slammed around like a rag doll for it.

He opened the glass store door and was greeted by his pregnant cousin Alma. “Hey Alma where 's tío?” He asked, walking to the front counter.

“Oh my dad’s back was hurting so I told him to go home while I watched the store today. Did you need him for something?”

“Nope just asking. It’s weird not seeing him here. My mom sent me out to get her some tortillas for dinner.”

“Ah okay. His back has been hurting him a lot lately so his doctor prescribed him some pain killers but he doesn’t like taking them. He says it makes him too tired and wants a new doctor because all white American male doctors just wanna get people in and out as soon as possible. He also says American medicine isn’t effective like Mexican medicine is.” Alma rolled her eyes and sighed.

Miguel chuckled unsurprised by his uncle's latest ranting. He chatted a bit more with his cousin not caring as the store was empty at the moment anyways. Besides he rarely saw his cousin since he had been so busy with college midterms these past few weeks. Both so busy catching up, neither had noticed when the masked man came in until he was yelling and pointing a gun at them.

Miguel reacted quickly putting his hands up and moving to block his cousin. “Please don’t shoot!” he begged, “she’s pregnant!”

The man demanded all the money in the drawer and their wallets. Miguel and Alma worked quickly to comply but Miguel refused to move from in front of his dear cousin moving when he needed to when the man would shift. The masked man was jittery and erratic; he was sure he had to be on something due to the paranoid ramblings he kept muttering to himself.

“HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOIN!?,” the man screamed, trying to get closer to Alma.

Miguel wouldn’t let him “Back off! She’s doing what you asked. She's pregnant and you’re stressing the baby!” He struggled against the man trying to stop him. Panicked the man shot twice. Realizing what he’d done, the man ran away.

Miguel felt a sharp pain in his stomach. Looking down he saw he was bleeding heavily. He looked back to Alma. “Are you okay?” Miguel asked before he fell to the ground and everything went black. The last thing he heard was Alma screaming his name.

****

Draco threw himself out of bed and to his dresser mirror. Silver eyes stared back at him before scanning his body for open bullet wounds. There were none. He needed to calm down. He was breathing hard and could feel the start of an oncoming panic attack. Sliding down head in his knees he focused on his breathing like Doctor Johnson had taught him. Who was doctor Johnson!?

Draco stood quickly to check his reflection again. White blond hair, pale skin, silver eyes. He reached a hand out to touch his reflection. “HOLYSHIT I’M DRACO MALFOY!” He whisper-yelled. Just like that he remembered his previous life as Miguel Antonino Lopez the oldest and only son of Norberto and Chella Lopez. A twenty two year old American born male with full blooded Mexican parents and the world's most annoying teenage sister.

“Seems Yansi was wrong. I did get my Hogwarts letter…”


	2. Moon Girl and Fire Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its the first week before the Wizard World Cup and Draco is here to enjoy it. He is still coming to terms with himself but won't let that get in the way of the fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I like to imagine that Miguel and Draco are two souls inside one body who like to constantly argue with each other. Miguel assumes most control while Draco sits back and critiques. They are one person but they are not, at least not yet.

It was now a week before the Quidditch World Cup. Even so his parents wanted to arrive early to socialize with some ministry heads or something of the sort he hadn’t really cared to listen to. On the outside Draco was calm, cool, and collected. Inside he was anything but. He knew it was a terrible idea to still go but had to see for himself if what he thought was true or just the first sign of insanity. So he packed his books along with some parchment, quills, and art supplies to keep himself entertained. It was times like this he really missed his phone containing all his music and pictures of his past life he’d never get to see again. 

Lately his mother seemed worried about him. She always had a concerned expression on her face until she noticed him looking then she’d go back into the blank mask of indifference she always wore. His father didn’t seem concerned other than the occasional odd look. He just chalked it up to the incident back in France and gave it no more thought. After all he had more important things to worry about then weird parental behavior.

After coming more to term with his reincarnation Draco had taken a good look at his surroundings including himself with Miguel’s point of view. He noticed he didn’t quite look like his movie actor nor did his parents for that matter. Yes he had the platinum blond hair he was known for but it was more wavy than he’d remembered it being. He was still tall and slender, in his other life he’d probably be described as a twink which was somewhat embarrassing but also a bit exciting as he was never this skinny before. He’s face was slightly different too, not as pointy as Potter liked to exaggerate, the bastard, he was actually a lot more handsome than his actor. No offense to Tom who was his teen and adult crush. But his eyes held the biggest difference. Dark silver not a hint of blue. It was a shade he’d never seen on anyone not wearing contacts before. 

His father had the same eyes which meant it was probably a Malfoy bloodline trait. His features were more aristocratic with a strong jaw and pointed nose. Unlike his movie counterpart his hair was only slightly long and slicked back but not long enough for a ponytail. Draco had mentioned to him he’d probably look better if he grew it out past his shoulders but his father just said ‘I’ll keep that in mind’ which usually is code for ‘stop bothering me’.

Mother was a lot younger looking for her age and had fully blonde hair instead of black blonde. Her eyes were a light blue and just made her look even more beautiful on her almost wrinkle free face. In his opinion she could have done WAY better than his albino peacock obsessed father. Even if his father’s family was filthy rich. Which by filthy he actually meant filthy, he now had the knowledge of the family history which confirmed that his family had never earned an honest wage before in any sense of the word.

If he lived long enough to become Malfoy head with their riches intact he’d put the money to good use for once. Probably to create a home for abused and mistreated magical children. And of course donate to a few muggle LGBTQ+ charities. Something meaningful and selfless for once.

…

The portkey had been what he recognized as a punctured soccer ball. Though he figured here unlike in his previous life’s country they referred to it as a football just like his previous family would which made him smile. For a brief moment he wondered if either of his current parents would recognize the type of ball it was, but quickly tossed the thought away as his parents hated muggle culture so much they probably couldn’t recognize a simple pencil. His parents were unimpressed with the muggle collecting payment and did nothing to hide it, hesitating to even go near him. 

Wanting to speed things along Draco took the money from his father to try and pay instead but found it difficult to understand british pounds. He might have been muggle once but that definitely didn’t mean he understood how to use every type of muggle currency. So instead he tried a different tactic, donning his best french trying to speak english accent he pretended he was a foreigner which in turn made the muggle man he believed to named Mr Roberts help him count the correct currency they needed and were on their way again soon after. 

Finally at the marked location his mother pulled out a small pouch that definitely didn't seem like it should have been able to hold more than a handful of coins but with a flick of her wand, which he was sure she wasn’t supposed to be holding with a muggle not to far away, out came what looked to be a miniature palace made out of silk. It was over the top but still elegant Draco thought it looked quite nice until his father pulled out a second pouch and with a flick of his own wand pulled out a short iron gate surrounding the tent and filled it with live albino peacocks. 

Draco groaned in embarrassment his father always wanted to show off his “perfect” peacocks. He even had a shrunken album of them he carried around in his pocket he would pull out to look at when he missed them. Not only that but his father kept track of each one's birthdays himself but had to be reminded by the house elves about important dates pertaining to Draco and his Mother. So it shouldn’t have been a surprise that his Father brought them. Didn’t stop it from being utterly embarrassing though.

Not wanting to look at the peacocks any longer, Draco instead went inside to find his room. A house elf already in the tent led him to what would be his sleeping quarters for the next few days. It was smaller than his actual bedroom at home but still quite large and even had its own bathroom. The decor much like the rest of the tent was dark colors and modern uncomfortable looking furniture which was actually quite comfortable when sat on probably due to some sort of cushioning charms. His room had a window that showed an enchanted view of a bright flowery meadow. After checking to see where his clothes were stored he decided to take some of his allowance and explore the camp grounds. If this really was the ‘Wizarding World of Harry Potter’ he was going to explore to his fan heart’s content.

….

After asking his mother to duplicate the map the muggle had given them Draco made his way to where some of the vendors were located. He noticed some familiar wizard faces passing by but wasn’t sure if his Draco memories actually remembered them. It was strange really, he knew he was Draco Malfoy and had been born as him instead of his soul recently entering his body but combining Miguel and Draco was so hard. They were both so different in race, culture, personality and beliefs. So much so that his whole existence and everything he’d been conditioned to believe was called into question. Plus he had to go through puberty for the second time or maybe it was the third time since he remembered future events too? Either way he was calling bullshit.

Passing by two familiar heads of long pale blond hair he paused. Looking at them closely the name ‘Loony Lovegood’ aka Luna Lovegood came to mind. She was sitting next to what seemed to be her father on a large patchwork quilt holding matching ‘Quibbler’ magazines chatting away happily. Draco was thinking about how weird they were but Miguel was freaking out with excitement. THE Luna Lovegood was just a couple feet away and she was real! How he longed for his phone so he could take pictures or maybe a marker for an autograph. He probably better off not having either because no one would understand just why exactly he was so starstruck but how could he not be when one of his favorite characters was sitting right in front of him. He wanted to jump up and down squealing. Draco wanted to simply walk away but Miguel refused and instead took over making his way over to introduce himself.

“Hello there, pleasant afternoon isn’t it?” Draco said to the two blonds who paused their conversations to look at him. He continued on turning to Luna, “My name is Draco Malfoy I believe we go to the same school you’re a Ravenclaw right?”

Luna gave a small smile and replied back, “Luna Lovegood nice to meet you and yes I’m in the year below you, this is my Father.” She gestured to the older man beside her.

Draco gave a smile back and turned to her father, “Mr. Xenophilius Lovegood publisher and editor of the Quibbler. How are you?” He asked the older Lovegood.

Mr. Lovegood looked pleased before replying, “I’m doing great, are you also a reader of the Quibbler?” 

“Sadly no my father only lets me read boring things,” Draco rolled his eyes, sighing dramatically before continuing. “But if you have any extra copies I’d be more than happy to purchase one”

“Here take this one free of charge,” said Mr. Lovegood before standing up to hand Draco the copy he had been holding. 

Draco was sure he looked as excited as he felt holding a real life copy of the Quibbler instead of the recreated ones he’d received in his geek box subscriptions. “I can’t possibly let you do that, let me pay you. I'd be more than willing to pay.” He began to reach for his money pouch but Mr. Lovegood stopped him.

“Consider it on the house for a future reader of my work,” He winked. “Now I’ll be heading inside to work on a few things for the Quibbler. Why don’t you two stay here and chat.” He then waved and went inside his tent leaving Draco feeling awestruck.

He looked at Luna still grinning. “Your father is so much nicer than mine!” 

Luna who looked much happier than when he first walked over replied, “I think he was as excited as you to meet a potential reader. You look happier than last time I’ve seen you. Much less Wrackspurts hanging around you.”

“Must be the positive thoughts keeping them away. Would you like to walk around the area with me? I’m looking for some Omnioculars and hopefully some street foods, I’ll pay of course.” 

Luna seemed surprised for a moment whether it was because he knew what Wrackspurts were or because someone had finally asked her to hangout he couldn’t be sure. Luna agreed to join Draco then quickly let her Father know she would be walking around the area before they both set out.

Draco took a moment to really look at Luna as they walked chatting about random magical creatures Luna believed in. She actually looked a lot like her movie actor only her facial features were a tad different though her trademark long wavy hair and soft flowy voice was the same. He felt the urge to braid the golden strands but knew he would have to become better friends first.

After finally finding the vendors the two blondes  
made their way to the food first because priorities. Munching on pumpkin pastries and holding bags filled with sweet treats they looked over the available merchandise. Draco decided to buy a pair of Omnioculars for both of them along with a miniature Victor Krum for him and a Ireland hat for Luna.

While continuing to look around he accidentally bumped into someone. “Oops sorry I didn’t see you there.” He said immediately before looking to see he had bumped into a classmate from school.

The boy was in the middle of speaking before realizing just who had bumped into him. His demeanor quickly changed into one of anger “Malfoy” he said his voice like venom.

“Dean?” Draco replied uncertain, he was panicking because the exact Scenario he was afraid of happening just happened. You see Draco never really learned all the Gryffindor names in his year. Sure he knew the names of Potter, Granger, Weasley, and Longbottom but he really didn’t find it important to remember anyone else’s name. Which now he was regretting because before this summer he wouldn’t have cared if he couldn’t remember a Gryffindor’s name but with his new conscience he was feeling really guilty. He was hoping with his past memories he could remember the guys name but sadly Miguel was even worse than him at names and could never remember who was who between this Gryffindor boy and his dark skinned best friend. 

The boy looked confused, “I’m not Dean.”

Draco looked to Luna for help but she just gave a half shrug and pretended to look at the sky stepping back a bit awkward obviously she didn’t remember his name either. Draco looked back at the guy “Thomas?” He tried again.

The not ‘Dean’ nor ‘Thomas’ boy started to look angry again “My name is Seamus Finnigan”

Draco felt his face flush from shame and embarrassment. Dean and Seamus are considered a really big ‘it should have been canon’ couple in the fandom. He sadly failed as a fan but he was going to blame his Draco memories because Miguel was relying on Draco to recognize people since they didn’t really look exactly like their actors. Who knew the one main thing that both boys had in common was their strong ability to forget names.

“Oh...Um sorry about that mate, you're the one that sets things on fire right?” Draco asked, searching his memory for something to change the subject to.

Seamus still seemed upset crossing his arms in an attempt to seem more imitating, “What of it?”

“It’s not meant to be an insult really. I was just wondering if you’ve ever checked to see if you had an affinity for fire. Usually when things like that happen often it’s because of your elemental magic acting up due to under use. But you probably already know this since your mum’s a witch she probably already mentioned it. My mothers told me about it once before but it was way before my first year.” Draco paused to look at Seamus who instead of angry just looked confused. “I’m sorry I’m babbling on, it happens when I’m embarrassed.” Draco covered his face with his hands wanting to crawl away into a dark hole.

“No It’s fine I didn’t know about that my Mum’s never mentioned it but I don’t really tell her about my small fires it’s a bit embarrassing to bring up really.” Seamus replied finally uncrossing his arms. “Do you know how I could check for something like that?” He asked curious.

Luna finally chose that moment to join the conversation as Draco removed his hands from his face. “The school library has a few reference books about it. But Madam Pumfy might be able to do a magic diagnosis to know for sure. If it comes back that you do then you're registered for it in the ministry as an elemental wizard. They aren’t very common so they try and keep track since it can be unpredictable at times but it’s the mark of a powerful wizard. You can even self study. But due to the presence of Infernojebogles around you it must be true. They prefer being around fire souls to play tricks.”

Seamus looked as confused as Draco felt. But she was a smart one and Draco trusted her magical creature judgment. After all as far as he knew she was some type of magic creature seer. Seeing what regular wizards can’t. “Remind me to write that one down it seems interesting.” He said to Luna before refocusing on the boy in front of them. “In case you didn’t know, this” he gestured to Luna, “Is my friend Luna Lovegood she really likes magical creatures and is a year below us in Ravenclaw.” Luna seemed happy to be referred to as a friend. 

Seamus nodded to her holding his hand out for a shake to which she accepted shyly. “Nice to meet you. I’m going to keep your advice in mind for when we get back to Hogwarts. Would you mind if I asked you for help sometime?” 

“I won’t mind but only if Draco helps too. It’d be easier to prevent a major fire with some extra wands around.” Luna answered back.

Seamus turned his attention back to Draco, “As long as he’s willing to be civil I’m willing to let him join too.

Draco grinned nodding. “Of course it’d give me an opportunity to practice some fire repellent charms.”

“By the way who are you two supporting for the tournament?” Asked Seamus.

Draco leaned into Seamus’s ear as to share a secret “Ireland will win but Krum will catch the snitch.” He pulled back and winked “Let's keep that between us for now.”

Finnigan seemed confused by Dracos personality change but thanked him for the information anyways. He parted ways with them a bit after some more casual chatting then bid the two farewell before returning to his waiting family.

Draco walked Luna back to her tent where they shared their snacks and drinked tea with Luna’s father. “We should meet up again tomorrow” suggested Draco, “I brought my art supplies from home. I’d like to try drawing nargles as you describe them to me. Who knows maybe we can make a book on undiscovered magical creatures. You’ll be the next Newt Scamander.”

“That’s a brilliant idea if you two manage it I’ll print the copies for your book.” Mr Lovegood exclaimed excitedly.

“Okay but you have to keep the book in a swirl patterned sack for safety. Nargles like to steal things and would prefer to protect their secrets. The swirls will confuse them” interjected Luna.

….

The next few days went by too quickly for Draco’s liking. He spent most of his time drawing with Luna. Sometimes they drew creatures and other times they’d draw scenery or each other making funny faces. They even visited Seamus everyday chatting and with the help of his older cousins managing to steal a deflated football portkey. One of the cousins old enough to use magic freely now that he graduated reparo-ed the ball. Which let Draco and Seamus teach muggle football and started a few friendly turned competitive games on the open field away from the tents. 

Miguel realized he was going to have to train Draco’s body to have more stamina off the broom if the burning in legs was anything to go by later. The regular exercise would do both of them some good. Especially if he was going to stop a war.

The last day before the tournament The three young wizards had to bid each other goodbye in case they wouldn’t meet again before school. It’d only been a few days but Draco already felt really close to the unlikely friends he’d made. He made Luna promise that she’d sit with him on the train to school mainly because he didn’t want her to sit alone and because he hoped that with the other Slytherins she’d build a strong friendship. He also agreed to stop by Seamus and greet him and his friends to get to know them too. He was really looking forward to meeting Neville Longbottom and seeing if the ass lived up to the namesake. 

Which when talking to himself and peeking through Draco’s memories he came to realize Draco might unknowingly have a small crush on the clumsy boy. Miguel will forever pick on Draco about it being so adorable. 

…

As Draco made his way up the steps behind his parents he was nervous. The thought of coming face to face with the golden trio was nerve wracking. On one hand he’d be meeting his previous life’s idols and on the other he knew exactly how he had contributed to the deaths of many of their loved ones in another timeline. Even if he hadn’t actually done it yet the guilt was like an acid in his body. His only hope was to firmly hold the Malfoy mask of indifference and ignore them completely. 

When they finally make it to the Minister’s Topbox Draco’s breath caught. The view was incredible; he slowly made his way over to the safety bar staring out onto the stadium. Harry’s description in the book nor the movie effects compared to the actual experience of being there in person. What looked like hundreds of thousands of wizards filled every seat dressed in their favorite team colors. The excited buzz of voices and singing filled the air as pregame advertisements seemed to write themselves on a large blackboard in neat cursive script. He could feel the magic pulsing around him; it was almost overwhelming. 

They were seated at the highest point of the stadium along the side between the two goal posts. It was nostalgic in a way having the memory of Draco’s future where he was here before and Miguel’s past watching it on tv screen with close friends. His heart ached painfully remembering the friends he’d never see again. He tried his best not to think of the people he left behind as it was painful but it still managed to sneak up on him when he let his guard down. He turned back to his current parents that he’d ditched in favor of the magical view and almost bumped into the youngest Wesley. 

“Excuse me, sorry I wasn’t paying attention.” He gave her a quick smile then went to sit with his parents unknowingly leaving a stunned Ginny behind.

/

Ginny turned to Hermione whisper shouting, “Did you see that!?”

Hermione looked back at Ginny just as stunned as she was. “I’m still not sure if I just imagined it…”

“He apologized for almost running into me.” The redhead stated still in disbelief.

“Yeah…” Hermione replied slowly, her eyebrows scrunched together in deep thought. “Maybe he forgot your face?”

“Maybe…” the two girls turned to stare at the young Malfoy who was fiddling with his Omnioculars ignoring everyone else in the room.

/

At the same time Harry Potter was having a small dilemma. Just a tiny one he insisted to himself. Nothing to be upset about at all. Barely bothered really. Everything was fine. It was just that Draco Malfoy entered the box, walked to the railing, not glancing at him once, then sat down after he was done, still not paying him any mind. Anyone else would think it was great that their enemy wasn’t bothering them but Draco had never out right ignored him before. It made Harry feel uncomfortable.

“Does Malfoy seem to be acting strange to you?” He asked Ron quietly.

“The git’s quiet for once.” Replied Ron.

“Well yeah but he didn’t even acknowledge me. He’s never done that before.” Said Harry confused.

“Well maybe he’s trying to play mind tricks on you? When Mum’s really mad at Dad she gives him the silent treatment and won’t even look at him.” Suggested Ron shrugging.

“We haven’t seen each other since leaving the train. I don’t know what he could be so upset with me about.” Harry replied frustrated. Things shouldn’t be this complicated with your nemesis.

“Maybe he’s mad Slytherin lost the house cup again?” Said Ron.

Harry turned back to look at the stadium fidgeting with his own Omnioculars, “Maybe.” He mumbled, still upset and not really understanding why.

/

The game was spectacular in Draco’s opinion even with knowing how it would end it was still the most impressive flying he’d ever seen. Though Krum had a large muscular build he flew as if he weighed nothing. Both teams played with a grace that would put even the best ballet dancers to shame. Until of course the later half of the game which had turned quite violent but exciting nonetheless. 

He managed to avoid looking at Potter and his friends for the whole game but had noticed a small female house elf before the game started. Winky, Barty Crouch Sr’s house elf. Until tonight at least…

Walking back to the tent felt like a bucket of iced water had been poured on him. It was almost time for the horrors to start. He started at the back of his fathers head feeling a hot rage building up knowing what evil deeds his Father would be getting up to tonight with his sick Death Eater friends. 

Even with knowing the future, Draco felt utterly powerless. He couldn’t use his wand because he’d just be expelled from school which would hinder him trying to stop Barty jr’s evil plans and give him away to his Father for trying to stop him. He couldn’t really tell anyone because they’d just think he was crazy. Or worse they’d believe him and Voldemort would use him to get back in power. After all if Draco told him how he lost he’d know how to win. But he couldn’t do nothing that would just be repeating the mistakes he’d already made. People’s lives were at risk if he just stepped back.

Draco had been a coward before and so many had suffered for it. Miguel was apparently a Slytherin too even if his sorting had been through an app instead of the real sorting hat; but he died being a hero and protecting his cousin and her unborn child. Miguel lost his life once but he’d be damned if he ran away just because he was scared. Just because they were Slytherin doesn’t mean they can’t be brave too. They’ll just have to be more cunning about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SO SORRY!!! I really didn't mean for it to take me this long to update I had a lot of stuff happen in my personal life but I will update the next chapter way faster. EVEN IF IT KILLS ME!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'll be adding more tags as more characters come into the story and feel free to recommend some tags you believe I should add. Hope you have a lovely rest of your year and stay safe!


End file.
